The Ice king and the Psycho wench
by rawr-a-saur
Summary: I'm working on the title   When a new girl from the future appears in the time of Inuyasha, what could go wrong? Pretty much everything! SesOC


Rawr—AHHH! So...yeah new fic...It's gunna be M later...prolly a LOT later lol and it's a sesXoc story I think it might be kagXkoug...maybe kagXinu...idk tell me what to do *offers cookies*

OC-This should be funnnnn!

Sesshy-Wait...I'm going to be put with some psychotic human woman?

Rawr-Just waitttt she gets better ^-^

OC- -*smiles evily* yes…yes I do

Sesshy-*sighs* rawr does not own me or the others from inuyasha but she does own the plot and the psycho wench

* * *

"Mr. Bat meet Ms. Windshield," The crunch of the glass felt SO good, especially with the second hit. See, one just does not piss me off. I'm a VERY

violent person when pissed off. "And," I dropped the bat and felt around in my pocket, "When you piss me off, I get to have LOTS of fun destroying

something!" I said as I flipped open my brand new, freshly sharpened pocket knife. I picked up the bat again and shattered the driver's side

window. Reaching in the car, I unlocked the door and hit the steering wheel the bat until it flew off the dash board and cracked the other window.

"Oopsy!" I said dropping the bat again. I climbed in the car and contemplated what to do with the wonderful leather seats. "What do you think,

Shasta?" I asked the air. _**"Well, personally, I'd carve your name in the headrest then make the rest look like a zebra." **_ "Ohhh that would be

nice, wouldn't it?" Some people call me insane. I admit, it's not really normal to talk to the voices in your head, but Shasta's been there pretty much

since I turned 15. We've been together for 2 years, well, nearly 2 years. It's about a month until my birthday. I made quick work of the seats, and I

do have to say, they looked rather amazing. I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pics of the seats, then the dash and windows. I slipped my

phone back in my pocket. I sat there for a bit just thinking. "Oh! I know!" I leaned both the seats back, and then grabbed the bat. I crawled back

in the car, and looked at the radio. He was awful proud of his horridly expensive radio. I wondered which would hurt more: the radio being

demolished or it being taken out and sold. I decided that I'd just take it out and sell it and the speakers. I then observed my work on the outside

of the car. Bashed lights and windshield, slashed tires, keyed rainbows and unicorns and dicks on the body, dents all over, removed rims, and LOTS

of candies that I licked and stuck on the car. I was rather proud of it, like I was with the inside, so I pulled my phone out again and took LOTS of

pictures. That's about when a truck pulled up. It didn't take him and his friends to jump out, and freak out. "What the HELL happened to my car?" I

looked up innocently, with the knife in my hand and bat down by my feet. He looked up at me, angry obviously. "You got some nerve, bitch!" I

shrugged. "I wasn't the one that said we were goin to be a couple, then went and slept with 13 girls," I closed the knife and dropped it back in my

pocket. "And then bragged about it." I picked up the bat. "And if you don't want limbs to be broken, too, then I suggest that you get the goonies

to get back in their truck and leave." His friends each took a step back and I smirked. "Oh, and just so you know, Tony, we're kinda done. Gee that

sucks, huh?" I turned and walked my wonderfully sexy walk back to my equally sexy bright blue firebird. "Laters idiots!" I cranked up the car and

loved the purr that I heard Chester let loose. I turned the lights on, and laughed at Tony crying as he looked at his demolished car. I sped past

them, headed home.

As I pulled up to my house, I turned off the headlights. Stopping, I put it in park, and then turned the car off. "Oh, my muscles are screaming at

me!" I groaned as I opened the door and got out. _**"But it felt good didn't it?" **_I laughed at Shasta. "Yeah, but I don't think I'll go inside yet. I think

I'm gunna chill out by the gazebo." I walked through the freshly cut lawn at my house. I glanced up at the windows, and knew that mom and

Tanya were asleep. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Finally nearing the gazebo, I smiled at my 'thinkin spot" since as long as I could

remember. It was a rather simply designed little gazebo, but it was a lot bigger around than a normal gazebo would be. It had to be so that there

was room to move around the well in the middle of it. When I was little, my family would come out here for dinners in the summer. We'd just put a

wooden cover over the top of the well and use it as a table. I started to walk up the steps, but, of course, I tripped on the last step. I fell, face

first, onto the floor of the gazebo. Mentally, I felt Shasta do a face-palm. _**"Smooth, smart one."**_ "Oh, I don't need your crap." I complained, using

the side of the well to help me stand. Suddenly, I felt something slide around my wrist. My eyes popped open and I looked down to see some sort

of tentacle wrapped around my wrist. Just as I was about to pull back and scream, more tentacles shot out of the well. My mouth was quickly

covered, and 3 others wrapped around my limbs while one grabbed me around the waist. I was lifted up over the well, and pulled down into the

blackness. It wasn't black very long though. Soon there was a bright blue light, I struggled against the weird restraints, but then I felt something

stab into my side. I would've screamed if it weren't for the tentacle over my mouth. I felt my body go limp, and my eyelids felt so heavy. I knew

Shasta was yelling something at me, but I couldn't hear anything she said. Just as I started to pass out, I saw a man's face with glowing, red eyes.

* * *

Soooo that's it for now

Please R&R...idek if I wanna continue this one lol I just got bored at like 2-3 am

much love!

((5 non-flame reviews and I shall make another chappy))


End file.
